O-O-Oh Child
by raven716
Summary: O-O-Oh Child things are going to be easier. O-O-Oh Child things are going get brighter. How will the crew to handle a child, who reminds of themselves and give them a home
1. Chapter 1

Name:Sphyn'x

Alias:Sphyn'x

Age:9

Family:Deceased

Race:Mephitsoid/Shi'ar hybrid

Affiliation:None

Base of Operations:Mobile

Alignment: Netural

Citizenship:Unknown

Martial Status:Single

Occupation:Thief/Hacker

Gender: Female

Weight:60

Height:4'5

Eyes:Luminous Green

Hair:Black

Skin:White

Unusual Features:Has black wings from her Shi'ar, the wings are known as genetic throw back, fine white fur with a white tail and point ears

Appearance: A simple maroon leotard with matching ankle boots, as well wrist bands a dark silver scarf she keeps as a trinket with maroon gloves. She keeps a pouch with her equipment at hand as well a an backpack.

Powers and Abilities:

-Agility

-Reflexes

-Flight

-Senses

-Night vision

Personality:Being a thief Sphyn'x is very skilled, she is witty and cunning with a child charm to it. She acts older than she appears having learned to be that way. She is a go getter, not afraid of anything dangerous or daring. She is known for instigating things to her advantage. A tough little cookie, she will give anyone a run for their money. Quick and invasive, she likes to stay in the background adding to her more cunning nature. She does not trust anyone at all, and only uses others for her own goal. She knows how to use her childness to gets others to drop their guard on her, a deceiving little thing. She has a quick tongue at ready. She does know though when she will not win something, but will try. Resilient, and steadfast. A solo ranger. Even so she is still a child at heart and yearns for things a child would but at the sametime she does not have the luxury to think of that. She is highly capable engineering skills. Being a hybrid of two races she feels lonely.

History: Sphyn'x is hybrid of two races, her family is gone leaving her an orphan. Raised in one until she ran away, and lived on the streets where she started to steal and steal and steal. Her only way of life it worked well, she became good at it. Often clashing with the law. But always manged to avoid them. Sphyn'x lives alone where ever she can find a place. She will do a job if it sounds interesting, or catches wind of it. Always on the run, and likes to stay that way, being two steps ahead of others. The Nova Corps have been trying to get her, but she is able to evade them as well. When she steals she will either keep it hidden safely or sell it to many different bidders preferring not to go to the same one all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

"...What a weak firewall...this is such an insult to my intelligence"you scuff as you extracted file after file down onto your custom made data receiver. Breaking into Xissors Prison was such a waste of your time. Even if this was a job you took, and even though the payout was going to large you felt like raising your price, the security here was poor, just simple poor. Though you had broken into many other prisons this once was to be one of the top prisons but it did not seem that way.

Hearing the muffling in the background, you turn and look at the guards whom where tired up at the moment. Gauged and bound thanks to your handy work. You shake your head in disappointment at them.

"I hope you lose your job over this. I've seen way better security...honestly"you mock them with a smile. Leaving your data collector you go over to them as you ramble through their uniform, they grunt and try to move but nothing worked. Picking out what caught your eye."Wow this is stuff is...worthless. Honestly..."you toss it over you.

Beep. Beep.

"Done"you skip over to devices seeing the file loaded well. Taking what you needed you high tail it out but of course before you do one more thing on their computer.

"So the little thing struck again." Nova member Rhomanna Dey chuckles, as he looks upon the computer screen that that had your infamous symbol of a catface with X's for eyes sticking out it's tongue. Knowing full well that you had put a virus on the system. Meaning they could not track you. "Well let's do the same drill...Nova Prime will not be happy..."

"This is unacceptable!"Nova Prime yells in frustration"Again?! Again?! How is this happening? How can..."

Rhomanna looks at his superior, with his team behind him. They watched Nova Prime reaction about you, it was the samething. They would get wind of what was going to happen. Only to be two or three steps behind you, never did you leave anything behind for them to grab hold of, sure this was a fun game for you as you knew they where not bright enough to catch you. But still it was a game. Nova Prime had reached her limits with you, always toying with her. Rhomanna knew to stay to himself and not bother to say anything. The virus you would always leave behind was a deadly one, once they tried to crack it only for the virus to effect their system and it took a good month to clean it out.

"Should I call them in?"Rhomanna finally spoke up as his superior started to calm down.

Regaining herself fixing the strands of her hair that fell loose. She knew who he was talking about. Their newly formed allies, the Guardians of the Galaxy. A band of misfits coming together to protect the Galaxy itself.

"At this rate...fine...contact them. Let them know."

"Alright, you know...she's getting better and better."

Nova Prime looks at her subordinate sternly, he chuckles inside to himself. Knowing full well those where not the right words. But it was true, ever since they had caught wind of a cyber thief stealing very valuable date and hearing how this mysterious person was trading it in for money or another things even having auctions just for the data. At first it was not a big deal till it started to tip the balance of the Galaxy, once the higher empires where starting to get targeted. At first everyone thought it was some punk, but their big heads got in the way, once they found out through word on the street that a hybrid girl was behind it all. Never seeing her face at all or knowing the age, they at first thought to track her, but since no one knew her name. Calling her Sphyn'x after the mythical creature of riddles from Earth. Which soon became the calling card of the notorious hacker. Secondly they found she never went to the same buyer all the time, there was never any kind of type so it was hard to pinpoint who to watch, the Nova Corps could not send out everyone one of their guards to every corner of the Galaxy. But now that would seem to be case. Lastly, she had her very custom made equipment, which was very difficult to track her, this allowed Sphyn'x to slip through their fingers.

Just when the Galaxy was able to recover from Ronan's assault, Sphyn'x came out of the works. Instead of coming head on to take down the Galaxy she was doing it from the inside. Any kingdom would pay a heavy hand for the information. No one knew how to find her, moving from place to place. They've tried to set up traps but nothing, she never took the bait at all. Clearly her intelligence was much higher then any normal being. She was a quick thinker able to out do others with ease. The constant chasing was starting to tire Nova Prime, it would make the Nova Corps look bad. If they could not handle this pest.

Over in a run down place, you squeeze through the grim on the streets, through a few cracks and scale the walls. Looking around making sure no one saw you, you hurry and scurry into the run down building. It dark and the smell of musk was overwhelming but that was alright. Though you could easily afford a better place to live, that would draw to much attention to you. And surely the Nova Corps would be on your tail. No pun intended. Pulling your scarf down from over your mouth, you sniff your current resident to make sure no one was in here. It paided to be half Mephitsoid, these senses did come in handy a great deal. With no scent of other being here, you walk over to your "bed"nothing more than rotten cushions, with a couple worn blankets to keep you warm during these colds nights. Sitting down on the bed, you take out your trusty data collector that you named Oedipus. After looking up about this Earth creature the Sphynx, whos' name you took as your own. The only one able to solve the riddle, you felt it suited your device, as it was the only who was able to help you break through all the firewalls that was put on to try and keep you out.

"Alright...send"you send the data to one who had asked you to do so. Waiting a few seconds, your deposit funds came in. A satisfying smile came to your lips, this was just enough. Doing something else with Oedipus, your eyes moved quickly as your fingers."Send"you tell Oedipus to do, which it does."Good..."turning it off though you stop once something popped up on your little friend.

Quickly you read it, with an intriguing look upon your face. Reading all the details, what fun this would be. And the payout seem even better. Your tail wagged from side to side with delight. Nuzzling Oedipus on your cheek, if you could purr you would have, but this was the best you could. Opening up your account, to see how much funds you had. Seeing it was just enough, no more than enough. Getting everything ready and settled for your next job. Though you wanted to start right now, you couldn't still a child you needed your rest. Doing four jobs in a row without rest took its toll on you. Fall back onto the bed. Bringing the covers over you, yawning showing your sharp canines, that protruded from you upper part of your mouth, you luminous green eyes started to close. Curling up in a ball with your wings safely tucked to your back and your tail wrapped around you. You sleep, as you hear the busy noise from below. A place no child should be, but it didn't matter, these noises of shooting, yellings, fights breaking out and who knows what else was your nightime lullaby, no matter what kind of nightmares it gave or you had to always be alert while you slept.

Over elsewhere, on a ship Rocket was looking at the computer screen when ding sound came. He looks on with a smug smile."Ay, our fish took the bait"he yells to his crew.


End file.
